custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skovax
Skovax is a Skrall who later rebelled against the Rock Tribe. History Early Life During the Core War, Skovax fought for the Rock Tribe, working as a general for the Element Lord of Rock. After the war ended and the Shattering occurred, he ended up on Bara Magna. After the discovery of the Baterra being machines, Skovax successfully led a Skrall attack which ended in the destruction of hundreds of the machines. After the attack, Tuma was impressed with his efforts, which led to him receiving the name "Skovax". He was then promoted to an Elite Skrall. Mutation and Exile Some time after the war, Skovax used a tube of Energized Protodermis he had saved from the war and used it on himself. However, what he didn't know at the time was that the tube containing the protodermis was stolen and replaced with one filled with mutagen. Using a small amount, he was only transformed slightly. A Skrall, however, spied on the whole process, reporting him to Tuma. Tuma later called Skovax to his throne room and tried to get the tube from him. After learning that Skovax had used the tube to increase his strength, Tuma demanded the Skrall in his chamber kill Skovax, and, although he had to fight Tuma as well, managed to escape. The Skrall leader then put a bounty on Skovax, saying that he is wanted dead or alive for whatever they want. Life in the Desert/Glatorian Career In the desert, Skovax was mostly a nomad, living in villages for a few days before setting off for another random location to live, to keep the Skrall from finding. During a stay in Iconox, he became the student of the Glatorian Gelu. With his new mentor's help, he learned and developed several new moves and strategies, all the while developing a friendship with the Ice Glatorian. During this time, he also became friends with Ackar. Some time after his training, he was hired as a Glatorian, but for which tribe is unknown. It is most likely that he worked for the Ice Tribe. One of his first Glatorian matches was against Tesara's warrior Vastus. It is unknown how most of this match went, though, in the end, Skovax won. Much later, he witnessed the deactivation of Mata Nui and the reformation of the planet Spherus Magna. Skovax was later called to be leader of his own team for the Spherus Magna Rebels. Spherus Magna Rebels Skovax's early actions as a member of the rebels are unknown. One of his missions involved him going back to Roxtus to receive his actual briefing. On the way, they encountered Bone Hunters, Skrall, and Vorox. This force, minus the Vorox, fled after finding they were in Skopio territory, resulting in the rebels and the Vorox getting found by one. The creature was defeated with the Thornatus' arsenal of guns, and the Vorox just left after a while. Arriving near Roxtus, the Thornatus was parked outside the village. The team advanced toward the perimeter of the village, where they met their contact and received a new addition to the team, Levrak. From there, the team was briefed on it's mission: spark old hatreds from the Core War and create a second war. They would then use the distractions from the war to raid the villages and conquer. Leaving, the team was attacked by Skrall, using the Thornatus' guns to win the battle and drive off toward Vulcanus. Skvoax then revealed the team's plans closer to the village. Upon arriving, a Vulcanus Guard Rider stopped them, saying that Malum, who was another member of the team, was banned from the village. Malum then got off the vehicle, staying outside the village, allowing the rest of the team inside to go inside. After making negotiations with Ackar, the team finally reached their new temporary home, Skovax saying their next contact would arrive in about two days. The contact eventually arrived two days later: a Jungle Tribe Agori named Vendrak. Ackar, however, was suspicious of the team at this point, and Skovax, worried that he would be caught, ran toward the opposite side of the village, then deciding to go home anyway to warn his team. By the time he arrived, Vendrak was already in the house, ready to help Skovax. The two then went outside to plot, eventually deciding to keep Kiina, who was visiting Vulcanus, from leaving to make the Water Tribe suspicious. Skovax still knew that there were still some problems, but Vendrak assured them that they would be worked out. Capturing Kiina away from the village and locking her in a cell, the team tried to leave, but Medran's screaming attracted a Matoran, which Medran ran up and killed. Medran then went on a killing spree, but eventually stopped after he was satisfied. Ackar then appeared at the village gate as they tried to leave the village on the Thornatus. The Fire Glatorian asked about the very recent Agori and Matoran murders, and Skovax responded by saying Kiina was responsible. Ackar then moved aside to let them through and, once he reached the village, called the Vulcanus Guard for a team to follow them. Once again on the road, the team encountered an army of various species. Fighting them was difficult because of the sheer size of the army. Eventually, the battle was ended from one of Skovax's abilities (which he had just learned about then): a sonic scream. They then drove off once again until they encountered the dead body of a Vulcanus Guard rider, which Medran then told them that he was following them, but he was killed by the Makuta. FInally, they had reached Tesara. Once they got to the gate, a Tesara Guard member asked that they talk to their leader, which they learned upon arrival that the leader was Vendrak. After being taken to Vendrak's office, Ackar arrived, accusing the rebels of being traitors. However, Vendrak soon got rid of Ackar, by arresting him. Vendrak then told him that the team would have to go to Roxtus. On the way to Roxtus, Skovax had some dreams about moments from his past. Once they arrived, they snuck into the village without being noticed and managed to get in to Tuma's underground fortress. Following Tejro, using his Akaku, they managed to find the room they were looking for. Upon entering, however, they were confronted by a giant army of Skrall. The rebels managed to fight off most of the Skrall before they were knocked out and taken away. During his being knocked out, Skovax dreamed about one of his arena matches against Vastus. During the dream, he had won, but the whole scene changed to a graveyard. Skovax awakened and found himself chained to a wall in a cell. While trying to escape, he met "Destroy", who told him his Protodermis accident was because of him. Skovax was madder now and tried escaping again. Zevrok then fell through the floor above, his mission to kill Skovax and his team, and allied with "Destroy". Zevrok then shot down the door to Skovax's cell to kill him first, but he eventually went on to kill the rest of the team first. Skovax then freed himself and began his fight with Zevrok. During the fight, something struck "Destroy", instantly causing him to loose his shape. Skovax then broke Medran out of his cell. The rest of the rebel squad was soon freed and Zevrok, currently outnumbered, retreated. The War The team eventually arrived back at the Rebel main fortress, where Skovax was called by "The Shadow Being" to prepare an army for the coming battle against the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. The Makuta eventually arrived and, during the fight, Skovax and Medran were able to free themselves from the main battle and go straight for Metrados. The two Glatorain were able to climb the cliffs and reach Makuta Metrados and Omnidax and were forced to fight them. The Makuta lost, but was able to escape. After the battle, Skovax was captured and brought back to a Shadow Makuta fortress, where he was imprisoned. He was eventually able to escape his cell, but was forced to fight Omnidax and his "Toa" army. The Skrall was able to clear through the army easily, though was knocked and teleported by Omnidax. Skovax later woke up in a lab about to be dropped in a tank of liquid. He struggled to be freed, but was knocked out again by one of the many scientists.. He woke up a second time to see Metrados had entered the room, and the experiment began. By the time the procedure had ended, Metrados explained that part of Skovax's life force had been drained into him, so that he could take over the small piece of Skovax's mind that had been inserted into it, finding a way to keep himself alive. Skovax then slipped into unconsciousness. He woke up again and saw he was in the middle of the desert. Eventually, a being clad in silver, red, and black armor, who he later learned was named Draxo, found him and gave him some water. He then led him back to his village, where Skovax was able to meet the Turaga, Daxan. Daxan then sent Skovax and Draxo on a mission, in which he would have to travel to the Shadow Makuta base on Destrak Nui (formerly the Valley of the Maze), get information on the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood's war plans, and give the information to the villages to prepare for the war. Eventually, Skovax and Draxo came across some vehicle parts, which Draxo fused together using a Kanohi Mask of Fusion. This left Skovax trying to figure out what species Draxo was. They arrived in Matrux Nui in a few hours and purchased a boat, which would get them to Destrak Nui in four days. However, Skovax heard a noise coming from the lower deck and learned that there was something else on board. He soon learned that what had intruded was a scorpion-like creature, which he, after his fight with the creature, found out was named Jagagilos. Skovax and Draxo then docked on Destrak Nui, telling Jagagilos to stay on the boat. Once inside the fortress, they wandered around, trying to find information, until finally finding the room "mission briefing." Entering, they looked around the room until Skovax finally found a scroll with the Makuta's invasion plans. However, Makuta "Destroy" had entered the room, and would have killed Skovax had Draxo not kicked him away. During the fight, Skovax had been knocked unconscious by "Destroy." He later reawakened in a chamber filled with statues of lifelike beings, known as the Hero's Tomb. A Turaga then entered the room, followed by Draxo. The Turaga, whom Skovax learned was the Recorder of History, invited him into the chamber of history located near the tomb. After going inside, he was led deep into the tomb, where he read a piece of the history of Spherus Magna. Some time afterward, he was teleported away. Using the information he had gained, the village made it's preparations. the army of Tajun was led by "The Shadow Being" and Medran. During the fight, Skovax was impressed with how much Medran had improved. While in Tesara, Skovax arrived in a tavern, where he began to tell his story to a Skrall who had left Tuma's side. However, he was soon captured by an unknown force and taken to an interrogation room, where he was forced to tell his life during the war to them. During the interrogation, Skovax refused to continue to tell his story past his discovering his destiny, and was teleported into a desert. Skovax then had a vision, involving an unknown entity sending him a telepathic message and seeing various images of the future. Afterward, he saw a flying beast heading right for him. He jumped away, and, after a brief discussion, the beast, which he had eventually identified as Miserix, began attacking him. During this fight, Miserix, who had revealed himself to be a shapeshifted "Destroy", was about to attack Skovax, but the attack was deflected by "Nobody". He then shapeshifted into Chirox, and introductions were made. Skovax and "Nobody" were eventually forced to retreat, heading into Bota Magna. However, "Destroy" still followed him, flying above the forest in the form of a dragon, and tried to hunt them by firing into the forest. Eventually, Skovax and "Nobody" created a plan to take down "Destroy", by stabbing him once Skovax was able to get on his back. The plan worked, and "Destroy" was sent flying into the forest, while Skovax and "Nobody" began to attempt escape from Bota Magna, so they could arrive back at the villages. Weapons and Abilities As a regular Skrall, Skovax had no powers. He carried a Skrall blade and a Saw Blade Shield. In his mutated state, Skovax recieved more strength and a sonic scream attack, which lets him blow away foes and find things through echolocation. He has two blades. Appearances *''Rebel Log'' *''Rebel Log: World at War'' *''The Darkness in Light'' (upcoming) *''Shadows of the Past: Skovax's Story'' (upcoming) Category:Glatorian Category:Skrall Category:Bara Magna Category:Rock Tribe